<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Child who could see the Future by EducationalBMC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695845">The Child who could see the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC'>EducationalBMC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demigods [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Demigod Karl Jacobs, Family Member Death, Gen, Karl Jacobs can see the future, Mention of torture, Minor Character Death, Murder, Pogtopia (DreamSMP), Running Away, The King is a Tyrant, Visions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl had always been able to see the future. Sometimes it was specific visions he couldn’t control, sometimes it was him going into his mind to see future events by his own powers. He could control it to some extent, but not fully.</p><p>Karl Jacobs backstory for my demigod DreamSMP fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demigods [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Child who could see the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karl had always been able to see the future. Sometimes it was specific visions he couldn’t control, sometimes it was him going into his mind to see future events by his own powers. He could control it to some extent, but not fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a child he had always been praised for this talent. He was too young to see how his family had used them to become rich and noble. The King seemed friendly, and Karl told him about visions or the things he had asked about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was 12 when he realized that it wasn’t a good thing. He had met a child while out on a walk who had frowned at him. Karl didn’t know their name, but they were definitely very young, maybe around 5 or 6. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom died because of you” they had told him matter of factly, and Karl stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t see past events, he only saw the future. He had no idea what this child was talking about, he hadn’t seen this conversation in his visions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” he had asked them, wondering what he had done, already feeling guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told the King to kill her” they replied. Karl knew this was a lie of course, he had never told the King to kill anyone, he never would either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was how he got to know that the King had murdered people to stop things from happening. The King had used Karl’s powers, had asked him what he had seen, asked for every single detail, and murdered in the hopes of stopping it. Karl felt sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he got brought before the King and asked about the future, he refused to speak. He stood in the middle of the room with his mouth shut and simply refused. He had looked into the future for the consequences of his actions, he had seen that he would run from this place alone, he had seen where he needed to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t speak now, we’ll have to drag the words out of you” the King said, Karl had suspected that. No one refused the King anything, he was known to be brutal, to murder people who stood in their way. But Karl had seen the future, he knew what would happen. He had no idea how he would get out, given that there were guards all around him, and at the doors, and he was unarmed, even if he was armed he would’ve probably been no match for the knights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring me the rest of the Jacobs” the King commanded, Karl still stood his ground. So he would be tortured in front of his family? Not optimal but he could probably get out of it. His mother would forgive him, he was sure of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents eyed him as they, as well as his two siblings walked into the room. Karl turned his head and gave them a nod as a greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill them” the King’s command made Karl’s ears ring, the guards walked towards them slowly. Karl either talked now, risking the life of countless people, or he would have to watch them die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll die” Karl heard his voice say, and the King held up a hand, the guards stopping their attack, knives still to his families throats. “I watched it happen, someone will break into the castle and kill you. I- I don’t know who or when or how, I just know you’ll die, and your grandson will never get the throne” he continued, the words flying out faster than he could control them, the King narrowed his eyes at him, trying to decipher if he was lying or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t, he wouldn’t lie in front of the King, especially not with his family's lives on the line. Yet the King lowered the hand again, and Karl could only remember the screams as his family died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him back to his home” the King called, and the guards roughly dragged him out of the room. “Keep an eye on him” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were streaming down his face, he didn’t fight the guards at all, he couldn’t. He had lost the fight, more than that, he had lost everything. He got left alone in the large house his family had bought with the money he had provided, he couldn’t stay there. The guards stayed outside, watching every window and door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he packed he only brought two things, his books and food. He only had four books he couldn’t leave, each of them filled to the brim with visions and future events that no one could ever know about. The king knew some, but most he didn’t care for. Karl was glad that the King didn’t know everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the night fell he left. There was a secret tunnel that he had scouted out when he was younger, his brother and him used to play there, Karl choked back a sob at the thought, then he pushed the secret door open and climbed down the ladders to the cold tunnel. At least he was used to the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked for hours and hours, following the path he had taken in his vision, knowing it would lead him somewhere safe. Somewhere the King could never find him, and somewhere no one would ask him questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later he had found Pogtopia. A safe haven for anyone who had to hide away, for whatever reason. It was colourful, filled to the brim with people who chatted and had fun. No one asked about your past there, everyone there had one they would rather avoid. It was perfect for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl continued to look into the future, and he still wrote down each vision into his memory books until his library was filled to the brim with them. His fellow Pogtopians never questioned him or his library, but they kept him company when he looked for it. He never regretted moving.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>